


A Dangerous Deed To Be Done

by SweetDevil



Series: Delinquent Tamer/ Modern AU [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clothed Sex, Eventual Fluff, F/M, First Smut Fic, Public Sex, Quickie????, oh lord help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevil/pseuds/SweetDevil
Summary: Tiso has a hard time keeping quiet in public....
Relationships: God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Series: Delinquent Tamer/ Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	A Dangerous Deed To Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Ok, since my writing break is coming to an end, I might as well get started on this fic.
> 
> My mind: Or...you could try writing smut...
> 
> Me: *stops everything and thinks about it*
> 
> And now here we are....I apologize in advance if this was uncomfortable for you guys.

"T- Tamer! St- stop…"

"Stop what?"

___________________

Tamer said that she just wanted to hang out with him in the library during a lunch period. He didn't think she meant this kind!

First, it started with Tamer teasing him since last period- flirting till he was beet red. 

Until she whispered in his ear- an idea. 

Skip lunch and spend some _"time"_ together in the Library. Walking up the stairs to the second floor of the library, picking out a book, and proceeded to pick a table that was out of sight from other bugs. 

It seemed normal, right?

Wrong!

While Tiso was reading a book that he picked out- more liked Tamer picked it out for him. Tamer, pulling a sly smirk on her face, thought it was a good idea to massage his thigh under the table. Tiso jerked at the feeling of her hand slowly rising to his carapace before lowering back down again, gently massaging, repeating the same steps. Tiso glared at her, his eyes practically screaming at her to stop before they got caught, but him shifting in his chair and his legs spreading says so otherwise. 

That’s when she stopped. He let out a small hiss before he saw what Tamer was attempting to do. Tamer casually slid out of her chair, ducked down, and crawled under the table. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted with a small gasp escaping him. Gritting his fangs together as he tried to ignore the way Tamer was touching him. 

He shivered as he felt Tamer palming him through his soft shell there, he tightly gripped the book and grounded his feet to the ground. He could feel Tamer pulling a smile across her lips as she slowly and sensually kneaded the shell. It didn’t take long for his cock to slide out from the shell, she watched in amusement as his cock unfurled and dripping with precum. Twitching and throbbing for sensation against the cold air. 

“Look at you Tiso, you like that I’m doing this to you in public?” Tamer teased, lightly touching the throbbing erection with one finger down. 

“D-Don’t say such things like that! It-It was you who caused this to- _oohh…”_ His voice was caught off as he felt Tamer’s tongue lick him from the base to the tip of his cock, licking away the precum that was dripping. 

She licked towards the tip before wrapping her mouth around him and sucked lightly. 

Tiso jerked and let out a soft moan before lifting the tablecloth to face Tamer.

“Tamer!” He hissed, trying to ignore a wave of heat across his face as he watched Tamer- letting Tiso's cock out of her mouth with a small ' _pop'._ And using the flat of her tongue to lick him up and down his cock slowly. “Holy shit...st-stop teasing! _Please_!” 

She pulled away much to Tiso’s disappointment, “Since you asked so nicely.” 

She wrapped her mouth around his cock and started bobbing her head up and down. Tiso keened and quickly covered his mouth to avoid moaning. The feeling of her tongue wrapped around him and sucking him, made him roll his hips and to bite his bottom lip to keep it down, but it was getting harder for him to do so. 

Tiso hoped that no one would come up here and find them doing... this. It would be so embarrassing, but then again, it felt exciting and dangerous to be doing this. Just the thought of being caught excited him even more. 

That’s when a moan slipped out and he felt a surging sensation down, causing him to buck to feel more of it. It was getting stronger and feeling more powerful than he ever felt, he wanted more of it. 

“Ah, _Ah_! Tamer, Tamer! I- I’m- I’m!” He bit his lip as hard he could to avoid any more slipping out. His vision white out as unbelievable pleasure shot down his spine, coming in her mouth. Causing him to slump down even further in his seat, trying to catch his breath. 

“Move back a bit.” 

Tiso complied, moving his seat back and watched as Tamer slid out of the table with her cheeks tinted pink and still smiling gently towards him. Pushing Tiso back in his chair, she tilted his head back with one single motion of her hand and kissed him. 

Tiso moaned and shivered in the kiss as Tamer bit and sucked his lip before shoving her hot tongue in. Rubbing and licking against his. She pulled away for a breath, leaving Tiso to whine and tried to follow her, but she placed one finger against his lip and shushed him. “Wait, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Tiso nodded his head slowly, still panting hard and was gripping Tamer’s hoodie a bit too tight. Tamer let out a breathy laugh before she placed a soft kiss on his lips and straddle his lap with one leg over. Lifting the hem of her hoodie, Tiso could see her wet, hot clit- slowly dripping with slick from earlier. She slowly grinded against his cock before lifting up and sliding down. 

She was tight- tight, wet and hot just for him. Tiso bit his lip as he contained his moans, just feeling her squeeze around him and making him overwhelmed with pleasure, but it felt good. Really good. 

Tamer arched and threw her head back and let out a soft gasp, before bringing her focus back on to Tiso- who was struggling to keep it down. Softly biting her lip, she moved up and slowly down and wrapping her arms around Tiso’s neck, whilst Tiso did the same- wrapping his arms under Tamer’s arms and gripping the back of her hoodie. 

It was slow at first, slowly enjoying the pleasure that reached him and making his heartbeat pound harder. Not long after, she started moving faster and bouncing up and down.

“Ahhh! Ah! Ohhh, _Tamer_!” Tiso yelped out, not caring if anyone heard him. Getting lost in the sensations, getting almost too hot for him. Gripping her hoodie tighter, digging his claw tips into her hoodie. 

Tamer brushed off his hood with one swipe of her hand, allowing his antenna to come out before entangling their antennas together. She then cupped his cheek and pulled him for a kiss-muffling his sounds as much as possible. Before traveling down to his neck, kissing and sucking on it, leaving behind a hickey. 

If she was trying to get Tiso to shout, it was working. Tiso yelped upon feeling her suck on his neck, before he moved his head towards her shoulders and bit down hard, muffling his moans.

He felt it again, that feeling again. It was getting closer and closer, he can already feel himself getting hotter just from it.

“ _Oh!_ Ah-Tamer, Tamer! I-I’m close! I’m close!” He said, his moans muffled from Tamer’s hoodie. Tamer moaned softly as she felt herself clench up, causing her to move a bit quicker in hopes to finish off. 

Tiso moved back from her shoulders and wailed before Tamer smashed her lips against his, before moaning against his lips as she released. She pulled away to catch their breaths moving slightly again to ride out the last bits of bliss before lifting off of him. 

“C’mon, let’s clean up a bit. We should be lucky that there’s a bathroom up here.” Tamer said, already getting off his lap and helping up a very dazed Tiso off the chair. Once he was lifted off, she could already see that there’s a spot on the seat. She knew that the seats weren’t cheap, and it would be a pain to try to wipe the stain off to discard evidence.

Oh well. 

Walking towards the bathroom, towards the males, locking the door, and cleaned both of themselves off. Tamer was a bit mindful of how Tiso was still sensitive from earlier, Once they were considered 'clean' and fixing their appearance. Tamer wrapped her arms around Tiso and hugged him, softly kissing his forehead.

“You did good, Tiso. You were so good for me.” 

Tiso didn’t have much to say, only to wrap his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a while before there was a knock at the door, ruining the mood. 

“When both of you are done, go straight to the Principal’s office and explain what you two did.” 

Tamer chuckled a bit before leaning towards his ear and whispered, “Want to do round two during detention?” 

“Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> ....I probably won't do another one like this again.
> 
> Edit 1: ...Ya'll are horny.(- ◇ -) 
> 
> Edit 2: ....I'm speechless...that so many of you guys are reading this....


End file.
